captaintsubasafandomcom-20200223-history
Meiwa FC
明和FC |image= Meiwa ep43 (2018) 0.jpg |nationality=Japanese |other_names= |first_appearance= }} (明和FC) is an elementary school team from Saitama, the first team where Kojiro Hyuga and Takeshi Sawada played as team captains. History Meiwa is, with Nankatsu SC, the most powerful team of the Yomiuriland tournament. Kojiro Hyuga works as the "defacto" captain but Takeshi Sawada wears the captain armband. Strategically, they play a branched out 4-4-2, which resembles a 4-3-1-2, with Sawada used as a lone attacking midfielder. They supposedly play a "Win At All Costs" strategy, but Sawada and Hyuga carry most of the offensive load. Uniforms Manga * Home: Black shirt with no collar and white 明和 kanji, black shorts and black socks with three white stripes on top. * Second uniform: This is the uniform Meiwa wears during the whole Saitama qualifier tournament and Local city matches. Unknown color (possibly a light color) shirt with long collar and black 明和 kanji, white shorts and white socks. * Keeper: Kawaguchi has a pale blue shirt jersey with black 明和 kanji, black shorts, black socks with three white stripes on top. Wakashimazu's uniform is a red jersey with white 明和 kanji, bronze pants with three black vertical stripes, and white socks with three black stripes on top. Anime 1983 anime thumb|185px|In the [[Yomiuriland tournament]] * Home: Blue shirt with yellow "M" logo and round collar, blue shorts, white socks with a blue stripe on top. * Keeper: Wakashimazu wears a yellow shirt with black trackpants with a white stripe and white socks, while Kawaguchi wears a pale blue shirt with bordeaux shorts and white socks with a blue stripe on top. thumb|185px|Meiwa in the finals 1994 anime * Home: Jet black uniform with an amber "m'''" logo and numbers and white collar, jet black socks with white stripes on top. The captain armband, as seen in a scene prior to the National junior tournament, is green. The numbers are featured also in left leg of the shorts. * '''Keeper: Wakashimazu wears a lillac shirt with white collar (although initially, during the match against Furano, he wore a powder blue shirt with long sleeves with no logo), burgundy trackpants and white socks with a burgundy stripe on top, with red and white gloves and a claret cap. Kawaguchi wears a light purple shirt and white collar with dark blue shorts and dark blue socks and white stripe on top. The numbers are featured also in left leg of the shorts. thumb|185px 2001 anime * Home: Jet black shirt and white "m'''" logo, with jet black shorts and jet black socks with three white stripes on top. * '''Keeper: Wakashimazu wears a yellow shirt with black trackpants with three white stripes and white socks. Kawaguchi wears a dark gold shirt with black collar, black shorts and black socks with three stripes 2018 anime * Home: Similar to the Manga home version. for the 6th Yomiuri Land tournament, they wear the * Away: Loosely based on Manga away. This is the uniform Meiwa initially wears during the during the local and national tournament qualifier stage. It resembles Meiwa Higashi uniform to a certain degree, except for having a polo-style collar rather than a round collar and without the 東 (Higashi) kanji on the chest. In both uniforms, the captain (Sawada) has a yellow armband. * Keeper: Likewise, Kawaguchi's uniform is green jersey with black polo collar with black 明和 kanji, with black shorts and silver socks with three black stripes on top; he uses yellow-orange gloves with light yellow trim, while in the match against Furano he wears an orange jersey with white polo collar with white 明和 kanji, carmine red shorts and silver socks. Wakashimazu's version is amber jersey with black 明和 kanji with round collar, dark charcoal trackpants with white horizontal stripes, and silver socks with three black stripes on top; he uses violet-red gloves with dark charcoal trim, and a chinese white coloured cap. * Training suit: Steel blue shirt with round collar, royal blue sleeve borders and the "MEIWA" inscription written on the chest in royal blue, royal blue shorts and white socks. Results Friendly match *○ Meiwa FC 5 - 0 Ichieda ● (the match was interrupted) '6th Yomiuriland tournament' Saitama prefecture tournament *''Semifinal'' ○ Meiwa FC 4 - 3 Nanbu FC ● *''Final'' ○ Meiwa FC 10 - 0 Minamiurawa ● Final tournament Group stage Knockout stage *○ Meiwa FC 10 - 0 Maebashi ● *''Quarterfinal'' ○ Meiwa FC 5 - 1 Kasai ● *''Semifinal'' ○ Meiwa FC 3 - 2 Furano FC ● *''Final'' ● Meiwa FC 2 - 4 Nankatsu SC ○ (aet) '8th Yomiuriland tournament' *''Final'' ● Meiwa FC lost to Nankatsu SC ○ Squad Former players Personnel *Coach: Kozo Kira 22px|border Trivia *Meiwa's name is Francocanadiense in the Latin American dub (possibly due to the FC on the scoreboards) and Muppet in Spain and some European countries. Gallery |-|Color spread= Tsubasa Kojiro (CT).jpg|Hyuga vs Tsubasa clash VO_10.jpg Endless Dream magazine color page.jpg|Kojiro Hyuga (Endless Dream) |-|1983= Kojiro ep11 (1983) 1.jpg|Straight Line Dribble Kojiro ep11 (1983) 2.jpg|Kojiro's Bullet shot Ichieda ep11 (1983) 2.jpg|The match against Ichieda FC is stopped Kojiro Hyuga (CT).jpg|Kojiro Kozo Kira ep17 (1983) 1.jpg|Kozo Kira Hyuga - Meiwa FC.jpg|Kojiro Meiwa FC (CT) 2.jpg|Meiwa in the finals Genzo vs Hyuga (CT).jpg|Kojiro vs Wakabayashi Hyuga vs Tsubasa (CT).jpg|Kojiro vs Tsubasa Triangle Jump ep40 (1983) 1.jpg|Triangle Jump Triangle Jump ep40 (1983) 2.jpg|Wakashimazu's saving Misaki ep43 (1983) 1.jpg|Misaki (Flash-back) Wakashimazu Meiwa (1983).jpg|In Kids' Dream arc Wakashimazu Meiwa (1983) 4.jpg Wakashimazu Meiwa (1983) 5.jpg|Wakashimazu vs Misaki |-|J= PCDA-00684 front.jpg|Meiwa vs Nankatsu Ichieda ep7 (J) 2.jpg|Kojiro's Bullet shot Ichieda ep7 (J) 3.jpg|The match against Ichieda FC is stopped Franco Canadiense.jpg|Meiwa team Meiwa FC (CTJ).jpg|Meiwa team Hyuga vs Matsuyama (CTJ).jpg|Hyuga vs Matsuyama Takeshi Meiwa (J).jpg|Takeshi Takeshi Sawaki (J).jpg|Takeshi & Sawaki Wakashimazu ep28 (J) 1.jpg|Wakashimazu's Karate training Wakashimazu ep29 (J) 1.jpg|Air fight against Tsubasa Wakashimazu Kojiro Meiwa (J).jpg|Hyuga and Wakashimazu Wakashimazu ep28 (J) 1.jpg|Wakashimazu's saving Wakashimazu ep31 (J).jpg Wakashimazu ep33 (J) 1.jpg Wakashimazu ep32 (J).jpg Tsubasa Kojiro ep33 (J).jpg|Hyuga vs Tsubasa clash |-|2001= Meiwa (2001).jpg|2001 Meiwa (2001) 2.jpg Meiwa (2001) 3.jpg Wakashimazu ep9 (2001) 2.png |-|2018= Kojiro Meiwa (2018).jpg|Enter Kojiro Hyuga Ichieda_(2018)_2.jpg|Bullet shot Kojiro Meiwa (2018) 2.jpg|The match against Ichieda FC is stopped Meiwa FC (2018) 2.jpg|Meiwa's training suit Meiwa FC (2018) 3.jpg|Meiwa squad Kojiro Takeshi (2018).jpg|Kojiro & Takeshi Kojiro Takeshi Meiwa (2018).jpg|Kojiro & Takeshi Meiwa FC (2018).jpg|Yomiuriland tournament Hiroshi Ishii S1 (2018) 1.jpg|Hiroshi Ishii Shinichi Sakamoto S1 (2018) 1.jpg|Shinichi Sakamoto Kojiro Hyuga (2018) 3.jpg|Hyuga showing his leg power Tsubasa Kojiro ep14 (2018) 1.jpg|Kojiro & Tsubasa's clash Meiwa FC (2018) 4.jpg|Meiwa's hunger for the game Matsuyama Kojiro ep19 (2018).jpg|Hyuga vs Matsuyama Furano ep19 (2018) 2.jpg|Furano's assistance Nakagawa ep19 (2018) 1.jpg|Nakagawa beaten by Hyuga Wakamatsu ep19 (2018) 1.jpg|Wakamatsu's pass Nakagawa ep19 (2018) 2.jpg|Nakagawa's dribble Nakagawa ep19 (2018) 3.jpg|Nakagawa's header Furano ep19 (2018) 5.jpg|Furano beats Yuji Kawaguchi Wakashimazu ep19 (2018) 2.jpg|Wakashimazu's saving |-|2018 (2)= Meiwa ep22 (2018) 0.jpg Meiwa ep22 (2018) 1.jpg|Ready for the finals Meiwa ep22 (2018) 2.jpg Triangle Jump ep23 (2018) 1.jpg|Triangle Jump Triangle Jump ep23 (2018) 2.jpg|Wakashimazu's saving Triangle Jump ep23 (2018) 3.jpg|Wakashimazu's Karate training Wakashimazu ep24 (2018) 1.jpg Wakashimazu Tsubasa ep24 (2018) 1.jpg|Air fight against Tsubasa Tiger header ep24 (2018) 1.jpg|Tiger header Diving Header ep26 (2018) 1.jpg|Wakashimazu vs Misaki Jumping Header ep25 (2018) 1.jpg|Kojiro's Jumping Header Kojiro Takeshi Sawaki ep26 (2018) 1.jpg Overhead Kick ep26 (2018) 1.jpg|Kojiro's Overhead Kick Kojiro ep25 (2018) 1.jpg|Kojiro beats Wakabayashi Kojiro Golden Combi ep27 (2018) 1.jpg|Vs Golden Combi Kojiro Tsubasa ep27 (2018) 1.jpg|End of the duel with Tsubasa Kojiro Genzo Misaki ep27 (2018) 1.jpg|With Genzo & Misaki Kojiro ep28 (2018) 1.jpg Kojiro gang ep28 (2018) 1.jpg|The Meiwa Gang Misaki ep25 (2018) 1.jpg|Misaki as part of Meiwa |-|Art= Hyuga kojiro anime 2018.jpg|Kojiro|link=Kojiro Hyuga Wakashimazu - Meiwa FC (2018).jpeg|Wakashimazu|link=Ken Wakashimazu Takeshi - Meiwa FC (2018).jpeg|Takeshi|link=Takeshi Sawada Meiwa (DT) 1.png |-|Manga= Meiwa FC.jpg|Meiwa Uniform (Manga) Meiwa FC (KD).jpg|Away uniform Meiwa FC (KD) 2.jpg|Home uniform Meiwa Sliding Force (KD).jpg|Meiwa Sliding Force Meiwa Trio (ED 2008).jpg|Meiwa (Endless Dream) Meiwa Trio (ED 2008) 2.jpg|Meiwa (Endless Dream) Notes External links * at Captain Tsubasa DB (Japanese) * at Captain Tsubasa Stats de:Meiwa FC es:Meiwa FC Category:Elementary school teams